


Vegas Wedding

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Based on a twitter prompt. After the events in "Of Men and Angels", Magnus and Alec get drunk, portal to Vegas and get married. Magnus crashes Alec's wedding to Lydia with their certificate.





	Vegas Wedding

I've said it a few times, but I love how I've been inspired by Malec and  **ShadowHunters**. twitter, tumblr, it doesn't matter which, I see a prompt and ideas pop into my head.

The latest one comes from twitter.

Basically, _after saving Luke in_ _ **Of Men and Angels**_ _, Magnus and Alec get drunk and end up portalling to Las Vegas to get married. Magnus crashes Alec's wedding to Lydia with their marriage certificate in hand._

Dialogue from  **Malec** , the episode, belongs to Michael Reisz.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lydia brings the stele to Alec's wrist but before she can draw the wedding rune, a door slams. Everybody looks as Magnus Bane walks into the hall.

Maryse quickly stands and goes over to him, "Magnus, leave this wedding now."

Magnus smiles at her, "Maryse, my dear, I'm here to do Alec a favor."

"What are you talking about?"

"You do know that it's illegal to be married to two people at the same time in New York?"

"By the angel, Magnus, who is married to two people?"

"Oh it hasn't happened yet, but if Alec goes through with this wedding, he will."

Maryse closes her eyes and counts to ten. She slowly opens her eyes, "Alec isn't married to anybody else."

Magnus nods, "Oh yes, he is."

Her eyes narrow, "Who?"

Magnus smiles as he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a stack of papers. He unfolds one and hands it to her, "Alec is married to me."

She glares at him as she looks at the paper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Marriage Certificate**

Clark County, Nevada

_This is to certify that the undersigned did on the 27th day of August, 2017 at Graceland Wedding Chapel Las Vegas, Nevada, join in lawful wedlock._

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood of New York, New York and Magnus Bane of Brooklyn, New York with their mutual consent, in the presence of Almondo Griffin._

Rev. Peter Cottonson

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus smiles at her, "You can keep that. The original is locked away, safe and sound and as you can see, I made many copies."

Maryse stares at him speechless, as he walks up the aisle with a smile and looks at Alec.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After making sure Luke is comfortable, Magnus goes into the living room to check on Alec. The ShadowHunter is wiping the sofa with a washcloth. Magnus smiles as he walks to the bar and makes them drinks, "You know I have magic for that, right?"

"I think you've exerted yourself enough for one day."

Magnus nods, "Drink break?" Alec stands and walks over to him. He takes the glass from Magnus, "To us." They click glasses and drink.

After a few drinks, Alec is relaxing on the sofa and smiling brightly at Magnus, "You are a very beautiful man."

Magnus smiles and sits next to him, "Thank you and so are you."

Alec giggles as he leans closer to Magnus, "Can I kiss you?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, you can."

"Thank you." Alec holds Magnus' shirt and kisses him. He leans back on the sofa and pulls Magnus on top of him as they continue to kiss.

Magnus slides his hand under Alec's shirt. Alec tenses and gently pushes Magnus away.

Magnus silently curses himself, "Sorry."

Alec shakes his head, "No, it's okay. But we should wait until we are married before we have sex."

Magnus nods, "Yes, you are probably right." He then realizes what Alec said, "Until WE are married?"

Alec smiles shyly, "Of course."

Magnus nods, "Of course."

Alec smiles, "Back to kissing?"

Magnus nods as Alec pulls him close again. They make out.

After a while, Magnus smiles, "How about getting married  ** _now_**?"

Alec giggles, "Now? But it's after midnight."

"Not in Vegas."

"Hmm, Mom would flip."

"So that's a 'no'?"

Alec shakes his head as he kisses Magnus, "That's a loud 'yes'." His eyes sparkle.

Magnus smiles. He stands and holds Alec's hand as the ShadowHunter gets to his feet. Magnus opens a portal and they walk through.

Magnus leads the way to the nearest Chapel and they walk in.

After the ceremony, they return to the loft and Alec falls asleep on the sofa. He awakens the next morning with no memory of what happened the night before.

Magnus puts their marriage certificate away. He knows that the right moment to bring it up will present itself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec stares at Magnus as he talks to Maryse. Magnus hands his mother a paper. Alec has no idea what the paper could be, but judging from his mother's expression, it can't be good.

Alec, not for the first time, wonders why Magnus would be interested in him to the point of crashing his wedding. Alec once again is struck dumb by how beautiful Magnus is and can only stare as the warlock walks away from his mother and walks up the aisle towards him.

Alec hears somebody calling his name and looks at Lydia. She smiles at him and gives him her blessing to be happy with Magnus.

Alec takes a deep breath and walks down the steps towards Magnus. He grabs the warlock's lapels and kisses him.

Magnus smiles, "I do love kissing you."

Alec smiles shyly, "Oh?"

Izzy walks over, "Magnus, what did you hand our mother?" With a smile, Magnus pulls out the stack and hands her a sheet. She laughs, "By the angel, is this legit?"

He laughs, "Yes, it is."

She looks at Alec and smiles, "Congratulations, big brother." She hugs both men. "Oh wait, did you have a wedding?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No, just filled out the papers and got married."

She smiles and looks around, "Give me a couple of days."

Magnus laughs, "You don't have to."

"Oh yes I do."

Clary runs over and takes the paper out of Izzy's hand, "Let me see. Holy shit." She hugs both men. "Congratulations."

Alec continues to stand there speechless. Magnus smiles, "Thank you, Clary."

Izzy grabs her arm, "Come on, we have a wedding to plan." They leave.

Jace walks over and holds out his hand, "May I get a copy please, Magnus?" With a laugh, Magnus hands him a sheet. Jace reads it and nods, "I'm happy for you." He hugs both men.

Alec looks at Magnus with wide eyes, "We really did get married?"

Magnus nods, "And I have the certificate to prove it."

"I thought it was a dream."

"Not a dream, Alexander."

"I'm so sorry, Magnus. If I had realized, I would never have proposed to Lydia."

Magnus laughs, "No harm done. Although a lot of needless drama could have been avoided."

Alec sighs, "I'm sorry."

Magnus kisses him, "Stop apologizing."

"By the angel, Magnus, we are married."

"Yes we are."

"Now what?"

Magnus smiles as he holds Alec close, "I would assume, you move into the loft."

"I guess. Mom and Dad aren't going to like that."

"Hey, that is what married people do, they live together."

Alec nods, "Yes they do."

"Shit, I almost forgot. I found a clue to wake up Jocelyn."

"That's great news." Alec takes out his phone, "Let me text everybody and bring them back here."

Magnus nods, "We can wake her up, so that she can attend the wedding of the year."

Alec smiles, "Our wedding."

"Yes."

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The actual tweet is [HERE.](https://twitter.com/AtowncaledMalec/status/1034146381227802626)

Now with a sequel called **[Institute Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477283/chapters/38588012)**.


End file.
